


The Four Yoots

by Tazzman, Youaremysunflower



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, We tried, Weird Plot Shit, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzman/pseuds/Tazzman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youaremysunflower/pseuds/Youaremysunflower
Summary: Grace and Annie go on an adventure with their dogs to find the next goddess, that will save the world.





	The Four Yoots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tazzman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzman/gifts).



Yeet, Yoot, Oof, Yikes.

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Yikes nation attacked. Only the goddess, master of all 4 elements could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A 100 years past and Annie and her dog discovered the new goddess. A kind soul, named Grace. And although her public speaking isn't perfect, she still has a wonderful adventure ahead of her, and Annie believes Grace can save the world.

Grace, however, ended up _not  _being the goddess that Anastazija was looking for. Together, Grace, Anastazija, and their dogs, set off to find the new goddes.

They came upon the land called YouTube, with thousands of different people and though they haven't got it yet, their journey has just started.

And then.. there was him.

The rich youtuber...Mr.Beast.                                                                                                                                                                                                  They found no interest in him, so they continued on their journey..         

They found the land of gaming youtubers.

A tornado of fangirls behind them, and a mountain of sexual drawings between them.

They took a sharp turn and left as soon as they came.

"Oh dear.." Grace said, feeling pity for Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. "Poor septiplier." She said, brushing it off.

Next up was commentary land full of graveyards and leafyishere stans that still believed he'll come beck.

They found that they can not escape the weird "fanart"  ~~or whatever these people were calling it.~~

Grace gazed on, staring at Jacksfilms, as he desperately struggled to stay relevant. "Should we give him some money to buy food with?" She asked, reluctantly.

"We might as well, he's been here for so long" Annie answered. A little hesitant at first.

"Alright" Grace responded, and cautiously approached the starving man. Carefully, she set down five dollars in front of him. He looked like he might cry. Scared, Grace ran back and began to leave with Anastazija.

They walked and walked, beyond the rivers. beyond the hills but they couldn't find her. They were thinking about making a campfire and just going to sleep, but before they were able to set up the camp, low and behold, in front of them was Jenna Marbles.

Grace, taken aback, fell to her hands and knees, bowing. Annie was standing in shock, for she had never seen such beauty and grace.

Jenna was gluing rhinestones to her face absentmindedly.

Annie whispered to Grace: "Yo, are we sure she's the one?"

Grace looked on, astonished. "What do you mean, Annie?!? Of course shes the one! No one else could hold this much raw, uncontained power!" Grace shouted.

Annie winced, but answered anyway. "You're completely right how could I have been so foolish, this magnificent creature, she's going to save us all!!" she said with hope in her eyes.

"Of course!" Grace shouted happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little thing Grace and I made together, don't take it too seriously <3


End file.
